r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Love and Krieg/Love's blog of extreme kriegery
Legend of the Legend There are many figures across the wikia but one stands out from the crowd. The Legend. Who is the legend but more importantly, why is he here? The legend has been spotted near the founding of many gaming wikias, leaving and jumping to a new one once stability has been reached. The Legend used a guest account on this wikia before making an account, he is one of the few that have seen the wikia near the founding time (as a wikia contributor due to the fact he was procrastinating to make an account). There have been accounts of the legend as a wikia contributor on the old reason 2 die wikia for the older version of the game. Few have been around ever since the start of r2d back in 2008. The legend used to play the game with his irl friend. Why is he here? Few have stood with place near the beginning, he is one of them. He joined to aid in raising the wikia community (which he did successfully). But that is probably his true intentions right? Seems like it considering he watches the wikia almost every hour in the time he is awake. The legacy The legacy of him as a user began when he became the most active user, even beating the head mod founder and place himself. Place himself even gave him his "Well points of eternal worth to you, sir. " When he was one of the first to post on the forums (go check 1st post on general discussion) Eventually, he was elected as a wikia mod. He watched the wikia eagerly, smiting down anyone who would cause an offense to the wikia. He was good, too good. Eventually, some people started to complain about his active moderation and some even created a wikia dedicated to hating him -cough cough vegeta and jaslinocov(IDGAF how to spell those names, they mean nothing to me- Eventually he was removed from the massive swarms of complaints that Zlh got, after that, he left for quite some time to continue his own hobbies and ect. During that time, the wikia suffered from some spammers and trolls who took advantage of the time where there were no "active" wikia mods. After that, some of the community members went inactive or left in general. The common legend passed around on the group A certain mod named Love and War once existed. He was a mod that left after the community started to go down hill. (Poor sap whose username is mine, eheh, this isn't my real username) Why is he still here Shortly after seeing the wikia in dismay, he decided to return to raise up the activeness long enough for a new mod to appear, (Iplaywot). As long as there is a new active mod, he is no longer needed. So what now? He resides here for now until the vstf queue eventually clears up and he will eventually leave to join them, deleting spam across many wikias. Eventually, there will be a day where he will not active let alone semi active, whether it is being accepted to join the vstf or he is called to lead his clique in the minischool to vanquish anyone who challenges them in the fields of academia/honor in general. He will be gone eventually, he knows of the inevitable. He sees no point in staying here due to his loss of power here. His sole purpose is to just support the wikia long enough until someone comes to take his spot. Someone that he finds shares the same personality/wiliness. Conclusion He can only rest peacefully knowing that there is a new wikia mod. If the wikia falls into inactiveness, he would tell the new mod that he could summon him for a while just to increase liveliness. Category:Blog posts